to my friends
by HishidoSasuka
Summary: Esta é uma história que dedico aos meus amigos, sendo eles personagens da história, incluindo personagens de animes. Tem várias histórias e acontecimentos em torno de um grupo de amigos na sua idade escolar.
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

**Somos completamente incompatíveis**

* * *

Deitada na cama, lá estava ela, meio destapada com uma perna de fora até que um som bastante irritante a acorda. Era o despertador que marcava exactamente 07:00 horas. Ela inclina-se rapidamente, desligando-o instantaneamente enquanto pensa: _Já não estou habituada a acordar tão cedo_.

Ela rola de um lado para o outro, na cama – Não me quero levantar! – resmunga enquanto se espreguiça, ficando por fim quieta, a olhar para o tecto.

Pois era, as férias de Verão tinham chegado ao fim e hoje começava um novo ano escolar, numa nova escola, ela sentia-se nostálgica, pensando pelos bons momentos que passou com os amigos na antiga escola. Bem, felizmente ia continuar com a maioria deles, pelo menos os mais chegados, visto terem passado e entrarem na mesma escola. Mas mesmo assim, parecia que ela sentia que tinha perdido algo este último ano.

_Não_, pensou. _Não vou ficar deprimida, tenho que me esforçar, é claro, mas a diversão continua e vai ser mais um ano extraordinário!_

Levanta-se, com bastante determinação no olhar, por momentos parecia que os olhos dela estavam flamejantes, devido à sua cor alaranjada, sentiu um arrepio e pensou: _debaixo dos meus lençóis estavam bem mais quentinho… _Caminhou rapidamente, descalça, para a casa de banho, onde abriu a torneira de água quente e despiu-se enquanto a água corria e logo em seguida abriu um pouco da torneira fria, tocando com a mão na água para ter a certeza que poderia se meter debaixo do chuveiro.

_Hmmm, quentinha, _pensou enquanto entrava de seguida para a banheira fechando os olhos e sentindo a água correndo-lhe pelo corpo, era uma sensação tão boa logo pela manhã. Deixava-a tão calma e relaxada que parecia ter-se esquecido de tudo o resto. Ficou um longo tempo debaixo da água, deixando-a molhar o seu comprido cabelo castanho, as gotas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto e ela de olhos fechados apreciando o momento ao máximo, era como se o tempo tivesse parado, a mente dela estava completamente vazia, nenhum pensamento, nada, até que de repente abre os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de acordar – despacha-te idiota!— disse para ela própria pegando no champô, afastando-se um pouco do chuveiro mas sem fechar a torneira. Esfrega o cabelo, cheirava a morango, depressa volta para debaixo do chuveiro retirando a espuma do cabelo. Repete o mesmo pelo menos mais umas duas vezes. O cabelo dela era tão comprido, que dava imenso trabalho a lavar e a pentear.

– Tenho que cortar o cabelo – disse ela suspirando. _Não! Pára de pensar nele. _Mas já era tarde, uma voz ecoou na cabeça dela implorando para que ela não corta-se o cabelo. _Eu amo o teu cabelo, é tão lindo, não o cortes…_

Era uma voz carinhosa, enquanto aquela figura, um rapaz de cabelos loiros, com uns olhos azuis, lindos, a olharem profundamente nos olhos dela. _És linda, _dizia o rapaz com o seu melhor sorriso nos lábios, aquele sorriso derretia-a completamente, adorava ver aquele sorriso nos lábios dele, amava…

– Lá estou eu a pensar nisto novamente! Quando vou pôr na cabeça que eu não estou apaixonada, somos amigos, apenas isso, tirando estes pequenos momentos, o resto é só discussões, somos completamente incompatíveis! – Disse ela, num tom chateado, e despacha-se acabando de tomar o seu banho.

Finalmente sai da casa de banho, enrolada numa toalha e com outra na cabeça. Dirigindo-se para o quarto, abre o armário deixando cair no chão a toalha e veste o novo uniforme pela primeira vez. Era uma camisa branca e tinha o símbolo da escola no colarinho, tinha também uma gravata vermelha e a saia era aos quadrados, tinha tons vermelhos e pretos.

– Não acredito que vou dizer isto, mas até gosto da saia. Sorriu, olhando-se ao espelho. Normalmente ela não gostava nada de saias, aliás e continua a não gostar, a saia realmente era bonita, mas sentia-se sempre desconfortável de saia, não podia saltar e correr à vontade como quando usava calças, mas vá ao menos era um uniforme bonito, bem melhor que o da antiga escola. Ela veste as meias e os sapatos pretos, e por fim o casaco, também preto, de mangas compridas.

Ela volta a casa de banho levando consigo a toalha, e quando sai de lá, descendo as escadas, já tinha o cabelo solto, meio ondulado.

Entra na cozinha, vai em direcção a um armário de madeira e tira um pacote de bolachas e um de leite de chocolate. Agita-o, abre-o e leva-o lentamente aos lábios bebendo um pouco. O olhar dela passeia pela cozinha, até que param no relógio. Os olhos alaranjados dela ficam mais castanhos naquele momento, arregalando-os.

– OMG a Tsu vai matar-me! – Diz engolindo de seguida o leite, corre para o quarto com o pacote de bolachas enfiando-o na mala, pega na mesma e desce as escadas a correr pegando nas chaves que estavam em cima duma mesinha perto da porta e sai de casa, deixando para trás a casa, toda desarrumada.

_Ela vai matar-me! _– era a única coisa que conseguia pensar enquanto corria o mais depressa que podia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

**Duas Raparigas Normais**

* * *

Sentia a força das pernas a falharem mas continuava a correr até que finalmente avista ao fundo da rua uma rapariga com o mesmo uniforme reconhecendo-a de imediato. Era a sua amiga Tsugumi, Miyamoto Tsugumi.

Tsugumi estava encostada numa ponte, olhando para o horizonte vendo o sol nascer. Aqueles primeiros raios de sol iluminavam o cabelo vermelho dela, tornando-o mais brilhante. Uma coisa era certa, ela mais que ninguém devia ter adorado o novo uniforme com os seus tons vermelhos e pretos, que combinavam bastante com ela e o seu espirito, principalmente com aqueles lindos e grandes caracóis vermelhos que contrastavam-lhe com o rosto tornando-a muito mais clarinha do que realmente era.

— Tsu! Gomenasai! – diz com a voz ofegante parando junto a ela.

Depara-se com um grande sorriso da amiga que lhe olhava com os seus lindos olhos vermelhos, que por vezes, se fosse num olhar sério e chateado lhe faria lembrar um vampiro, mas este olhar era carinhoso e mostrava sem razão para duvidas as saudades que as férias do verão tinham causado.

— Ohayo Sasuka-chan... Tudo bem, acabei de chegar agora mesmo... – disse Tsugumi num tom bastante calmo rindo-se um pouco no final.

Os olhos laranja da Sasuka arregalaram-se assim que ouviu a amiga dizer tal coisa – O quê? Só chegas-te agora? Fogo, não se pode combinar nada contigo! Se eu tivesse chegado a horas tinha ficado aqui à seca a tua espera! – disse não conseguindo ficar com um ar chateado começando a rir.

Tsugumi fica uns dois segundos a olhar para ela — Tu não mudas mesmo? — pergunta rolando os olhos.

- Eu? Nahhh! – responde Sasuka deitando a língua de fora. E após isso ficam paradas a olhar uma para a outra e mais uma vez riem, desta vez em conjunto quebrando por completo o pequeno momento de silêncio entre elas. Elas não se viam há cerca de um mês e parecia que tinham acabado de falar no dia anterior. Tsugumi pergunta-lhe o que ela fez durante as férias e nessa altura, Sasuka dá-se conta que realmente não se viam há muito tempo, atira-se a ela dando-lhe um enorme abraço – _que saudades! _–pensou enquanto Tsugumi resmungava por estar a ser praticamente esmagada – Sasuuuu, estás a sufocar-me – E isso serviu para a Sasuka largar o pescoço da Tsugumi e se afastar o suficiente para que a amiga conseguisse respirar.

– Gomenasai! Mas de repente deu-me uma enorme vontade de te abraçar! – explica Sasuka com entusiasmado.

Tsugumi ri-se um pouco vendo o grande entusiasmo da amiga – Vá vamos lá andando que elas já devem de estar à nossa espera na escola – Sugere Tsugumi.

- Uhum! Será que a Urie-chan vai aparecer hoje? Há tanto tempo que não a vemos... – murmura Sasuka num tom tão baixo que mais parecia um sussurro.

- Ela chegou ontem à noitinha! Disse-me por mensagem ia ter à escola – Diz Tsugumi sorrindo-lhe.

Do nada, a Sasuka começa a andar de um lado para o outro com as mãos no ar, festejando. – Awwww! Que fixe! Ela deve ter tanta coisa para contar estou ansiosa para saber por onde andou a viajar, deve ter imensas histórias divertidas para nos contar! – pára de andar de um lado para o outro percebendo-se da figura que estava a fazer ali na rua a comportar-se naquela maneira, parecia uma autentica criança super contente com um presente que lhe acabavam de oferecer.

A Tsugumi olhava para a Sasuka com uma sobrancelha levantada, a após esta parar de andar de um lado para o outro, começa-se a rir imenso das figuras da amiga. – Só tu! Já tinha saudades tuas, mas só um bocadinhoooo – confessa-lhe num tom de gozo.

A Sasuka leva a mão a cabeça, sorrindo e coçando a própria cabeça – Então vamos! Eu tenho tanta coisa para contar também! – Diz cantarolando e despertando interesse sobre o assunto, fazendo com que a Tsugumi como obvio pergunta-se o que tinha acontecido.

– Logo vês, _logo vês, _– diz num tom bastante misterioso despertando por completo a curiosidade, tendo nos lábios aquele sorrisinho provocador, por saber exactamente o que estava a causar.

Ambas caminham para a escola enquanto a Tsugumi tenta que a Sasuka se descaía sobre o assunto pelo caminho.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

**Um Grupo de Amigos**

* * *

Enquanto se aproximavam do portão da nova escola, avistam duas raparigas que depressa reconheceram. Uma delas tinha cabelos castanhos, com imensos e pequenos caracóis que lhe acabavam um pouco mais abaixo dos ombros. Esta rapariga chamava-se Kimidori, tinha olhos muito brilhantes de um tom âmbar que lhe ficava muito bem com o seu tom de pele latino. Ao lado dela encontrava-se uma das suas irmãs, Miyo, elas eram três mas como de costume a que não estava presente deveria estar atrasada.

Miyo, ao contrário da sua irmã tinha um tom de pele super claro que parecia lembrar um copo de leite com uma pequena gota de café misturada, ela era tão branquinha que o seu cabelo comprido era um contraste autêntico, ela tinha um belo cabelo negro que fazia lembrar um corvo. Ele, tapava-lhe um dos olhos, sendo possível ver apenas o outro, realmente era uma pena o cabelo dela lhe tapar o olho, porque ela tinha uns olhos tão fofos, eram de um lilás clarinho, que juntamente com o seu tom de pele, dava-lhe um ar muito juvenil, se não fosse pelo seu cabelo escuro ela teria um ar angelical.

- Olha, olha! A Kimidori e a Miyo! – fala Sasuka bastante eufórica e ainda a duas dias atrás tinham estado juntas. Mas dois dias equivaliam a uma eternidade. Havia uma grande necessidade de estarem sempre em contacto, principalmente nas férias de Verão.

- Eu já vi,_ eu já vi_ – responde a Tsugumi com o seu tom calmo, quase parecia que tentava acalmar a sua amiga, o que não resultou, pois Sasuka correu para elas abraçando-as, com o seu, já normal, abraço esmagador que não chamava nenhuma atenção ainda por cima logo em frente do portão da escola. No entanto as amigas não se importavam, muito pelo contrário, estavam as três aos abraços e aos beijos como se realmente não se vissem a anos.

- Ohayo Tsugumi-chan! – dizem as irmãs em uníssono, olhando de seguida uma para a outra e acabando por rir devido a sua total sincronia.

- Bom dia! – fala Tsugumi num tom risonho – _parecem gémeas - _ pensou, claro não pelas aparências mas porque elas pareciam estar sempre em sincronia e era costume acabarem as frases uma da outra ou falarem exactamente a mesma coisa em conjunto muitas vezes.

- Bem, vocês não se vêem há séculos – afirma Tsugumi acabando num tom interrogativo.

- Não nos vemos desde… – _Hmm… não nos vemos há… dois dias? - há dois dias! – _confirma Sasuka que despertou na Tsugumi um arregalar de olhos. Não se viam apenas há dois dias e comportavam-se como se não se vissem há imenso tempo. Por momentos fez-se silêncio, entreolhando-se entre todas como que a pensarem na mesma coisa, que como claro, acaba numa gargalhada de grupo.

- Ainda não chegou mais ninguém? – Pergunta Tsugumi, após todas se acalmarem e olhando em redor. Ao qual a Kimidori lhe respondeu de imediato, ainda num tom risonho, que pelo menos elas não viram ninguém passar. Era claro que se referia a pessoas que conhecem, porque estavam sempre a entrar pessoas naquela enorme escola.

De repente só se vê a Miyo correr afastando-se delas. Corria em direcção a uma rapariga loira de cabelo curto, era uma figura familiar mas com algo bastante diferente, era o cabelo, estava muito curto comparando com a última vez que a vira. Esta rapariga era… - Urie! – grita a Miyo enquanto corria de braços abertos para a loira.

Lawliet, Urie Lawliet, caminhava rapidamente em direcção ao grupo, tinha um sorriso enorme de orelha a orelha, olhando para o grupo de amigas que se encontrava em frente ao portão, provavelmente já tinha visto de longe as figuras que andavam a fazer.

- Miyo, Sasu, Minnaa! – fala Urie quase a gritar enquanto a Miyo corria na sua direcção, abriu os braços para receber a Miyo que agora se atirava a ela.

As raparigas abraçaram-se, um abraço bem forte, parecia que tinham ficado coladas uma a outra com o grande impacto, e encheram-se de beijos uma à outra. Agora a Sasuka e a Kimidori juntavam-se as duas num abraço de grupo, no qual chamaram a Tsugumi que juntou a elas. E lá estavam as cinco a abraçarem-se imenso referindo as imensas saudades que tinham pela Urie, e ela delas. Tinham passado as férias inteiras sem a ver, pois ela assim que as férias terminaram foi viajar com os pais e o primo, - _ou devo chamar namorado?_

- Que saudade, _que saudade_, senti tanto a vossa falta – dizia Urie inúmeras vezes não as conseguindo largar. Os olhos da rapariga estavam trémulos, parecia que ia começar a chorar, a qualquer momento, de alegria claro. Ela era super kawaii, era tão fofinha, tímida, apesar de muitas vezes não parecer e comportar-se de uma forma completamente extrovertida, connosco claro. Mas ela facilmente leva a mal alguns gestos ou palavras que muitas vezes os outros nem reparam bem o que fizeram para a irritar, mas ela era transparente que nem a água, notava-se logo quando alguém fez ou disse alguma coisa porque a sua atitude mudava completamente como se tivesse um botão, no qual umas vezes era a pessoa mais simpática à face do planeta, e outras vezes, bem, fujam para longe nessas vezes, um conselho para que o seu mode evil não seja activado, é que ninguém se atreva a fazer ou dizer mal dos amigos, se não, essa pessoa é melhor que cave rapidamente a sua cova pois vai sofrer com a ira de Urie.

Todas adoravam ter a Urie como amiga, infelizmente, ela não tinha muita disponibilidade para estar connosco fora do horário escolar. Um dos poucos motivos para estar contente com o começo das aulas, caso contrário era muito pouco provável a podermos estar a abraçar neste momento.

- Estives-te fora praticamente o Verão inteiro, queria tanto que tivesses estado connosco – choramingava Miyo com algumas lágrimas a quererem cair-lhe pela face.

- A-Ah! Miyo não chores! – pedia-lhe Sasuka para que não começasse a chorar também, pois não conseguia ver ninguém importante para ela a chorar e aguentar não chorar juntamente. Mas já era tarde de mais, lágrimas de felicidade e imensa saudade caíam pela face da Urie, que despertou uma reacção em cadeia, primeiro Urie, a seguir Miyo e por fim Sasuka, as três a chorarem e a rirem ao mesmo tempo por estarem a chorar.

- Ah! Que saudades da minha família! - diz Sasuka enquanto se ria e esfregava os olhos para parar/limpar as lágrimas.

- Mooooche à Urie! – diz Tsugumi tentando por fim às lágrimas das amigas. Saltam para cima de Urie caindo as cinco ao chão em seguida, a rirem as gargalhadas por terem caído. Realmente estas raparigas não existem, costumam ser tão tímidas e quietas individualmente, mas quando se juntam, ninguém as pára! _– ninguém? -_

Nesse momento chegou uma rapariga de cabelo loiro mas com madeixas vermelhas, tinha uma expressão do tipo – _o que raio se passa aqui? – _certamente seria o que a rapariga estaria a pensar no momento.

- Ano-sa? Que se está a passar aqui? – perguntou a rapariga para aquele grupo caído no chão junto aos seus pés.

Eu, Hishido Sasuka, tento olhar para a rapariga, tinha por cima de mim Kimidori e Tsugumi, e por baixo, coitadas e completamente esmagadas, Miyo e Urie. O meu olhar consegue encontrar-se com o olhar verde verde da rapariga, era Hikari, como já tinha percebido pela voz.

- H-Hikari! S-s-salva-me – peço num tom de desespero. Atendendo ao meu pedido, Hikari ri-se mas pega na minha mão puxando-me e conseguindo tirar-me de lá. Esta rapariga tinha imensa força. Eu abraço-a pela sua preciosa ajuda em tirar-me do meio do moche cumprimentando-a, mas de seguida empurro-a para o meio do moche enquanto digo que ela não podia perder o moche à Urie. E apesar do esforço para se conseguir equilibrar, ela não esperava ser empurrada daquela maneira e acaba por cair em cima das outras raparigas, queixando-se um pouco.

As pessoas que passavam por elas faziam comentários e para espanto das raparigas que só agora reparavam, tinha-se formado um grupo em volta delas porque pensavam que ia haver espectáculo, do género um grupo de raparigas a puxar os cabelos umas às outras, enquanto trocavam palavras desagradáveis entre elas. Como era claro, não se passava nada disso, mas aquele publico a assistir era muito desconfortável e rapidamente as raparigas se levantaram ajeitando-se e fugindo para dentro da escola, fugindo daqueles olhares desconhecidos.

Ao entrarem para dentro dos portões da nova escola deparam-se com um edifício enorme, sabiam que a escola era enorme mas não se tinham apercebido que era assim tão grande. Lentamente param de rir enquanto caminham em direcção ao edifício e comentavam o enorme tamanho e beleza que aquela escola realmente tinha.

Hikari apercebe-se que as amigas estavam a admirar o espaço e chega de imediato à conclusão que esta era a primeira vez que elas entravam naquela escola.

- Ainda não tinham vindo aqui? – pergunta Hikari rindo-se um pouco e explicando que já tinha vindo várias vezes àquela escola.

- Então, suponho que saibas aonde temos que ir ter para saber as turmas em que ficamos? – pergunta Sasuka e por momentos um enorme silêncio se abateu sobre elas. Pois era, ainda não sabiam se tinham conseguido ficar todas juntas ou se estavam todas separadas. Após entreolharem-se entre todas, Hikari respondeu que sabia e que era melhor se apressarem a descobrir aonde tinham ficado para encontrarem as salas a tempo antes de a campainha tocar, e o tempo estava a escassear pois tinham demorado imenso tempo, apesar de terem combinado mais cedo já para prevenir os atrasos.

Elas vão para o local onde estavam afixados os nomes, turmas e salas de cada um dependendo do ano. Estava por ordem alfabética e difícil conseguir espreitar devido à quantidade de pessoas no local.

Conforme iam descobrindo qual a turma e a sala iam comunicando entre si. E o resultado foi muito bem para a maioria, mas não para todas. O resultado não tinha sido tão bom para Hikari e Tsugumi que tinham ficado separadas do resto do grupo, por sorte as duas juntas.

- Oh não, eu não fiquei na mesma turma que vocês, não queria nada ficar numa turma sozinha – diz Tsugumi completamente desanimada, até que a Hikari se aproxima dela colocando-lhe a mão no ombro como que a encorajar, - Não estás sozinha, fiquei na mesma que tu, juntamente com a Haruka, irmã de Hikari.

- Então ficamos quatro, nós, e três, vocês, certo? – pergunta Sasuka confusa ainda não percebendo como tinham ficado.

- Sim, quero dizer, eu fui ver também onde ficou a nossa irmã, calhou na nossa também por isso até agora, cinco numa turma três na outra. Mas vá, vejamos pelo lado positivo, conseguimos ficar apenas em duas turmas, poderia ter sido bem pior e ficar uma ou duas por turma. – diz Kimidori confirmando e tentando puxar o entusiasmo que parecia ter-se desvanecido.

- Sim! E se repararem bem, o horário é praticamente igual, entramos e saímos quase todos os dias à mesma hora, e sempre estamos juntas nos intervalos! – fala Tsugumi já não tão deprimida.

Sim, isto tinha acabado por convencê-las, não era mau de todo, mas de qualquer das maneiras a Sasuka não tirava os olhos dos papéis afixados, apesar de estar tanta gente a tentar ver e a empurrarem-se uns aos outros que, àquela distância ela não conseguia ver nada.

- Sasu? Está tudo bem? Sasu? – pergunta Miyo conseguindo chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Hum? Sim… está tudo… - responde a Sasuka, vendo-se perfeitamente que havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem.

- De certeza? Não pareces bem, sentes-te mal? – insiste Miyo preocupada, mas Sasuka tranquiliza-a de seguida mostrando o seu melhor sorriso.

- Está tudo super bem! E consegui ficar com vocês, melhor não podia estar! – diz Sasu enquanto à mente lhe vêm uma pergunta, à qual não sabia se queria ou não resposta. –_ Em que turma será que ele está? - _D_e_cide afastar aquilo da sua mente, ela já se tinha prometido a ela mesma que tinha que parar de pensar nele, pois aquilo não iria acabar bem.

As raparigas vão procurar no mapa da escola consoante o edifício e as salas que lhes tinham calhado, teriam aulas no mesmo edifício, e as salas até não eram muito longe uma da outra.

Lá foram elas para o edifício e separaram-se cada grupo dirigindo-se para as respectivas salas, assim que o som do toque da campainha se fez ouvir pela escola inteira.

Do nada, aparece uma rapariga na frente de Kimidori e Miyo, com um ar completamente chateado. Era a irmã delas, Nekocasta, mas todos a tratavam apenas por Neko. Ela tinha cabelos pretos, que lhe davam pelo meio das costas, o seu olhar era de um profundo azul intenso e faziam lembrar imenso os olhos de um gato, de momento esse gato parecia bastante irritado.

- Obrigadinha por esperarem por mim! – refila Neko, num tom imensamente irónico. Ao qual a Sasuka respondeu com um tom provocador e rindo-se ao mesmo tempo – Ehh, acordas-te com os pés de fora foi?

Comentário que Urie aproveitou como deixa para chatear ainda mais a rapariga que já estava bastante irritada. – Achas, ela deve ter é caído da cama… - disse não escondendo o seu tom de gozo.

- Ha Ha Ha! Que Piada! Porque é que eu não estou a rir? – disse Neko com bastante sarcasmo na voz.

- Gomen, _gomenasai,_ nee-chan, mas, nós… dissemos – começa Miyo que é interrompida por Kimidori que lhe acaba a frase, - Tentamos acordar-te, nunca mais te levantavas e como estavas mais atrasada dissemos que íamos andando e nós víamos aqui… - explica Kimidori.

- Sabem que mais? Sabem? Não quero saber! – responde Neko, desta vez com indiferença, entrando pela sala dentro e escolhendo um lugar que estava vago para se sentar.

As raparigas ficam para trás incrédulas com o que acabara de acontecer, de certeza que se tinha passado algo mais. A Neko realmente costumava ter um feitio que ora estava muito bem ora do nada se passava e estava muito mal, mas, tinha de haver algo mais por trás daquilo, este não era o normal mau feitio dela, era o péssimo! Tinha-se passado algo de certeza. Mas a reacção da Neko tinha chocado com o humor de Urie.

- Mas ela está parva oh quê? Que feitiozinho, para variar, é sempre a mesma coisa. – resmungava Urie enquanto Miyo a acalmava tentando explicar e pedindo desculpas pela reacção da sua própria irmã.

Sasuka respira fundo enquanto pensa – _aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa – _decide que era melhor, pelo menos tentar falar com ela, mesmo que de volta recebe-se alguma resposta com muito mau humor, principalmente porque ambas andavam sempre a provocarem-se uma a outra com comentários irónicos, apesar de não demonstrarem muito, elas no fundo adoravam-se e adoravam aqueles comentários sarcásticos que diziam uma a outra.

Sasuka entrou na sala de aula e foi-se sentar na mesma mesa que ela, eram mesas nas quais cabiam três pessoas em cada uma. Não se sentou exactamente ao lado, deixou espaço entre elas ficando cada uma numa ponta.

Olho-a fixamente, até que ela num tom aborrecido, não chateado, lhe pergunta o que ela estava ali a fazer. Um sorriso aparece nos lábios da Sasuka enquanto lhe responde à pergunta tentando com que a resposta tenha o esperado e normal tom sarcástico.

- Vim para te aborrecer, como é claro, esperavas algo mais vindo de mim? – responde-lhe Sasuka.

Neko suspira olhando-lhe nos olhos. – A sério? Ainda te dás a esse trabalho? Podes ir embora porque eu não te vou dar esse prazer- sorrindo-lhe de volta.

Ok, está tudo tranquilo, aquilo era o normal, e seja o que for que tenha irritado Neko, já tinha passado, pelo menos ela não estava a pensar nisso neste momento. Ainda lhe olhava quando vê um sorriso completamente provocador nos lábios de Neko, o que seria que ela estava a pensar fazer?

- Acabou de entrar o teu querido, porque não lhe vais dar um beijinho? – diz num tom completamente provocador ainda com o tal sorriso bem visível.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

**Uma turma normal, ou não…**

* * *

- O meu quê? – pergunta Sasuka levantando a sobrancelha, mas a expressão muda rapidamente enquanto pensa – _meu, querido... será que ele… _- ela olha de imediato para a porta esquecendo-se de disfarçar. E lá estava ele, o rapaz loiro de olhos azuis.

Os olhos laranjas dela seguem o rapaz conforme ele caminha, até que os olhares de ambos se cruzam, ela percebe e desvia o olhar rapidamente tentando disfarçar, voltanto a olhar para a Neko.

- Chamas querido àquela coisa andante? – pergunta-lhe olhando-a de lado, com os lábios quase que a formarem uma linha direita que lhe dava um ar de aborrecida com o comentário que ela tinha feito.

Neko, pareceu sorrir ainda mais, se é que tal coisa era possível. – Hmmm, coisa? – pergunta com o seu sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. – Então a tua _querida_ _coisa_ vêm aí – avisa-a com o seu tom de normal provocação.

- Olá! Acabamos por ficar na mesma turma novamente. – diz o rapaz assim que chega ao pé das duas. Fazendo Sasuka olhar logo para ele, por ela pensava que a Neko estava a gozar-lhe para que ela voltasse a olhar, mas afinal era verdade, ele tinha mesmo ido ter com elas.

- Naruto, não és mesmo boa pessoa, estávamos mesmo agora a falar em ti, oh devo chamar-te _coisa_! Parece ser a tua nova alcunha, segundo a _Sa-su-ka. – _fala a Neko, rapidamente como que se não quisesse que ela a conseguisse impedir de falar, e claro que não queria, Neko estava mesmo a tentar chatear Sasuka, agora tinha certeza absoluta assim que ouviu o seu primeiro nome a ser pronunciado todo, lentamente quase silaba a silaba num tom malicioso, como se ela andasse à procura de confusão.

Ele olha de lado para a Sasuka e depois olha novamente para a Neko. – Como eu estava a dizer, acabamos por ficar na mesma turma, que… _bom… _pena _certas pessoas_ também cá estarem. – diz Naruto num tom chateado.

- Ehh, okay okay, obrigadinho pelo comentário, mas sim realmente é horrível ter que te voltar a aturar! – dispara Sasuka, ofendida com o comentário do Naruto.

- Vocês adoram-se – comenta Neko, rindo-se, ela estava realmente a divertir-se com aquilo. Enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, Naruto pergunta, olhando para Neko e apontando para Sasuka, quem era aquela rapariga, acrescentando à pergunta um adjectivo, irritante.

- _Irritante? Eu? Seu… - _pensa Sasuka respondendo-lhe de imediato duma maneira que parecia que era capaz de o esfolar vivo – sou a pessoa que te vai fazer a vida negra! – e após acabar a frase ela levanta-se daquela mesa e vai para outra, na qual apenas uma pessoa ainda estava sentada, era Uchiha Sasuke. Ela senta-se ao lado dele, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Humm… acho que lhe feriste os sentimentos, ela esteve-me a contar o quanto tinha _imensas_ saudades tuas, mas tu trataste-a tão mal… - diz Neko para o Naruto com uma expressão triste e repreendedora, como que se o acusa-se de ter acabado de fazer algo muito mau.

Naruto olha para a Neko, e para a Sasuka que se encontrava já sentada e de costas para eles, voltando novamente a olhar para a Neko. – A culpa é toda tua que provocas-te isto, fizeste de propósito, não me olhes dessa maneira que eu sei que estas a divertir-te muito às nossas custas, adoras ver-nos discutir. Diz-lhe fechando um pouco os olhos como se tivesse a tentar analisá-la.

- Eu? Achas mesmo? Achas que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Estás a ser mau, mas pronto, pensa o que quiseres, quando perceberes pode ser já demasiado tarde. – responde-lhe Neko com um ar inocente mas num tom quase de ofendida. Era claro que ela se estava a divertir, ver aqueles dois sempre a discutirem um com o outro, era quase um filme de comédia para ela, e como era claro, enquanto eles estivessem a discutir os dois, o Naruto estava ocupado e não se metia com aquelas partidas que a Neko odiava, por mais atenção que tomasse ele conseguia arranjar sempre maneira de fazer algo que ela nem sonhara que acontecesse.

Naruto olha para ela um pouco desconfiado, mas depois parece acreditar nela, e com um ar arrependido murmura – _não lhe devia ter falado assim…- _olhando para as costas de Sasuka. Um pequeno sorriso aparece nos lábios de Neko, que depressa o controla, não se desse o caso de ele reparar.

_Odeio-o ele consegue sempre irritar-me! – _pensa Sasuka quando repara que Sasuke estava-lhe a olhar de lado. – Er… Bom dia Sasuke, desculpa ter-te invadido assim a mesa mas é que – ela é interrompida pela aproximação de alguém, olha para a pessoa, era ele novamente.

- Mas tu estás a perseguir-me? Deixa em paz! Já é suficientemente mau ter-te na mesma turma, bem pior estar sempre a ver essa tua cara horrível! – diz-lhe Sasuka, claramente ainda chateada com ele.

O Naruto tinha ido ter com ela para lhe pedir desculpas, mas após isto, ele nunca lhe pediria desculpas. Afinal, ela era realmente irritante, ele não tinha dito mentira nenhuma. _– ai é? Estás tramada, ades cá vir ter comigo! Nem sei como senti saudades dela, devia estar maluco! – _pensou Naruto enquanto lhe disse num tom amargo que ela estava sentada no lugar dele. Tinha sido a primeira coisa que lhe viera a cabeça para dizer.

Sasuka olha nos olhos dele durante dois segundos, ambos a olharem nos olhos do outro, sem os piscarem ou dizerem uma única palavra. De seguida, Sasuka levantou-se, olhou para o Sasuke. – Bem, afinal não vou ficar aqui, apesar se saber que eu sou uma companhia bem melhor – disse Sasuka e pareceu que o Sasuke estava a concordar. Eles nunca se tinham chateado e pareciam concordar várias vezes um com o outro, isto claro quando Sasuka não se encontrava no seu 'modo extrovertido'. Caminha pelo Naruto batendo com o ombro dela no dele, como se ele fosse uma _coisa_ que lhe estava a atrapalhar o caminho.

Ela olhou em volta e só agora tinha percebido que a sala estava praticamente cheia, o professor ainda não tinha chegado e as únicas mesas com lugares vagos eram a da Neko, e a so Sasuke, e outra que apenas tinha um lugar, lá à frente tudo e não conhecia as pessoas que la estavam sentadas. Como óbvio, uma vez que o Naruto se sentaria na do Sasuke e ela estava sem paciência para o aturar, voltou ao lugar que primeiro tinha ocupado, ao pé da Neko, que era onde tencionara ficar assim que decidiu sentar-se ao pé dela e apenas de lá tinha saído porque não queria discutir mais com Naruto.

- Bem, estou de volta – disse um pouco desanimada sentando-se junto dela.

- Eh? Não pareces nada bem, foi por ele não te ter dado um beijinho? – murmura Neko com um sorriso nos lábios que depressa desapareceu quando Sasuka olhou para ela, e desta vez, ela não estava com vontade nenhuma de brincar, estava chateada, não com ela, e triste ao mesmo tempo. – Neko, agora não, a sério… - avisa-lhe mostrando que não estava nada bem. Neko sentia-se agora culpada pela confusão que uma pequena brincadeira tinha causado. Olhava-a atentamente, apesar de não lhe dizer nada, pois sabia que fosse o que fosse só iria piorar Sasuka, e não teria piada uma vez que ela já não estava bem.

Quanto a Naruto, uma vez que a tinha expulsado da mesa do Sasuke, agora não tinha outro remédio se não sentar-se ao lado dele, a olhar de lado para ele tentando meter conversa, à qual o Sasuke nem entreabriu os lábios para responder.

- _Ele consegue ser tão irritante! Porque não me está a responder? – _pensa Naruto, e em seguida o Sasuke olha para ele, como se tivesse ouvido o que ele acabara de pensar, e volta a olhar para a frente, entreabrindo os lábios – _usuratonkachi – _murmura Sasuke.

_Teme! – _chama-lhe Naruto num seu tom normal de insultar alguém. E pousando as mãos na mesa para refilar mais é interrompido por Sakura e Ino que tinham vindo a correr as duas como que a disputarem quem chegaria primeiro. Assim que vêem apenas um lugar disponível junto do Sasuke, começou uma discussão enorme porque as duas se queriam sentar junto a ele, e apenas havia um lugar e porquê, por causa do Naruto que ocupava o outro.

Elas empurravam-se uma a outra até que decidiram que seria o Sasuke a escolhe ruma delas e perguntaram-lhe quem ele escolheria, ao qual ele não respondeu. Elas eram mesmo persistentes e se queriam mesmo ficar junto a ele tinham que tomar uma decisão, já tinha tocado a campainha à algum tempo e o sensei deveria estar prestes a chegar.

- Naruto sai daí! – Ordenou Ino num tom bastante irritado. Naruto olhou para ela, completamente chocado – _Q-Quê? – _pensou enquanto Sakura com um ar ameaçador lhe perguntou, agressivamente, se havia algum problema. Sasuke parecia bastante calmo e nada fez.

- Sa-Sakura-chan... – murmura Naruto, sendo interrompido por Sakura que lhe faz novamente a mesma pergunta com ar de quem o poderia matar agora mesmo.

Yamanaka Ino aproveitou a discussão entre eles para se sentar no lugar vago ao lado do Sasuke, o que fez Sakura basicamente explodir. – _Sua grandessíssima ****- _pensou, praticamente arrancando o Naruto de onde ele estava e sentando-se do outro lado do Sasuke, deixando o pobre Naruto, em pé a olhar para elas, sem saber bem o que fazer.

- Sasuke-kuuun- murmurava Sakura enquanto pensava mil e uma maneiras de dar cabo da Ino que estava a abraçar um dos braços do rapaz.

- Ma-mas, eu estava aí- murmura Naruto queixando-se vendo a cabeça da Sakura rodar de repente olhando para ele – Estás aqui ainda a fazer o quê? – Naruto, triste, baixou a cabeça.

– Aquele Sasuke ade pagar-mas, o que ele tem que eu não tenha? – choramingava mentalmente enquanto se afastava procurando um lugar para se sentar. Os olhos vaguearam pela sala até que finalmente se apercebeu, só havia um lugar para se sentar, e ele parecia não querer acreditar nisso olhando mais uma vez em volta para confirmar. Ele teria que se sentar ao lado de Sasuka. Depois de tudo… teria que se sentar ao lado dela. Agora ele sentia-se dentro de uma novela de comédia, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira.

Neko ao ver o Naruto olhar tão sério para elas, olhou em volta para confirmar que o que tinha acabado de pensar era realmente verdade, um sorriso apareceu novamente nos seus lábios, juntamente com um pensamento -_isto vai ser muito interessante-, _levantou um pouco o braço acenando ao Naruto como se o estivesse a autorizar a sentar-se junto delas.

Sasuka vê-a acenar, levanta uma sobrancelha e olha pra ver a quem ela acenava. _Não, tudo menos isto! _Olhou em volta, sentiu o mundo desabar de repente, _Ele não se vai sentar aqui! Nem pensar!_

- Parece que vai mesmo-, murmura Neko como se soubesse exactamente o que ela estava a pensar. Sasuka olha para ela, do nada, uma luzinha acende-se na sua mente, tinha acabado de ter uma ideia. Assim que o Naruto se aproximou dela, ela obrigou-se a ficar a olhar para ele. Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante um momento e depois ao mesmo tempo falaram.

- Posso sentar-me? – perguntou o Naruto.

- Queres sentar-te? – perguntou Sasuka.

Neko não conseguiu resistir a comentar aquele momento de sincronização da parte deles. – Uhhh, parecem almas gémeas a pensarem exactamente a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo. - E pronto. Era exactamente isto que a Sasuka queria, o feitiço tinha-se acabado de virar contra o feiticeiro e ela nem tinha dado conta.

- Uhum, claro, nós teremos muito gosto que fiques sentada connosco – diz Sasuka, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto a puxa mais para ela fazendo-a sentar-se ao centro da mesa. – Naruto, tens ali o teu lugar, junto a janela como tanto gostas. – fala enquanto olha para Neko que agora compreendera tudo. Não podia ser, a Sasuka tinha conseguido enganá-la.

- Hum, claro, obrigado Sasuka. – Diz Naruto indo-se sentar no lugar, deixando a Neko entre ambos.

Isto era realmente muito mau, eles continuavam chateados, porque não se tinham chamado por diminutivos, como era costume, Sasu para Sasuka, Naru para Naruto. Mas agora isto era o início do pesadelo de Neko, encontrava-se sentada entre eles, que estavam chateados um com o outro. Ela já conseguia prever o seu futuro, enquanto isto continuasse ela seria um pombo-correio. Já conseguia ouvir na sua mente – _Neko, faz o favor de dizeres a esse senhor para parar quieto. _Ou então, -_Neko, avisa essa coisa ao teu lado que se está mal que se mude. _Mas não, isto nem era o pior, isto só a faria ficar doida entre eles, o que realmente era pior, era eles fazerem as pazes e ela continuar ali no meio, seriam infinitas partidas atrás de partidas, eles juntos contra ela. – _Como raio isto foi acontecer? – _era o que Neko se perguntava agora mesmo. Ela teria que arranjar maneira de se safar aquilo, tinha de trocar de lugar na próxima oportunidade que tivesse.

Na sala havia muito barulho, estavam praticamente todos a falarem uns com os outros e ao mesmo tempo, sobre as férias e a contarem uns aos outros como tinha sido.

_-Sasu, Sasu?- _olha para o lado, felizmente, aquilo era bom claro, na mesa ao lado encontrava-se Miyo, Urie e Kimidori. Pareceu relembrar-se que elas estavam ali, tinha-se esquecido completamente.

- Sim? – pergunta sorrindo, tinha sido a Miyo a chamar-lhe, tinha reconhecido pela voz.

- Estávamos a combinar ir sair hoje a tarde se tivermos tempo- explica Miyo animada.

- Sim! Vamos comer aqueles belos gelados? – pergunta quase como se estivesse a impor o local.

As três, Miyo, Urie, e Kimidori, concordam ao mesmo tempo com – aww gelados-, -oh meu deus quero gelado agora- e, - sim! vamos!mal posso esperar!-.

Apesar do barulho, ouvia-se uns passos a aproximarem-se, eram bem audíveis. Alguém entra na sala. Essa pessoa conseguiu silêncio absoluto.


End file.
